


100. Writer's Choice: Sideways

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, Speed (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taewoon and Myungsu work on their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100. Writer's Choice: Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by Let's Go Sailing.

Myungsu closes his eyes as he falls. He knows when he wakes up, Taewoon will be there, waiting for him. They've been doing this forever, or maybe not forever. But five years, maybe more. Since before they were both adults. Dream sharing between the two of them, scraping together a living. It's what they do to get by. And even though they don't make a lot of money, they make enough. 

Myungsu wakes up with a gasp, grinning. This dream was better than most. They're getting better at creating worlds inside their heads. Taewoon's looking down at him, sitting next to Myungsu on the bed. He leans down, kissing Myungsu hard. His lips are chapped and rough against Myungsu's, but that's how he knows he's awake. In his dreams, their dreams, Taewoon's mouth is nothing short of perfect. He likes real-world Taewoon better. 

The needle slides from his arm as he sits up, the pasiv off to the side, forgotten. He crawls into Taewoon's lap, pressing their bodies together. Some of their best sex together happens after they dream share and this time is no different. Except they don't knock the pasiv onto the floor like the last time. Afterward, they talk about their future. 

"How many jobs do we have lined up?" Myungsu asks, curled up against Taewoon's side. His arm is secure around Myungsu. 

"Five." Taewoon replies, reaching for his phone. "No, six. We have another." 

Myungsu kisses Taewoon's chest, settling closer. "Six? That's more than we've had in the past three months."

Taewoon nods, absent combing his fingers through Myungsu's hair. And then his fingers skid to a halt. 

"Hyung?" Myungsu asks. 

"Someone wants to hire us." Taewoon says. 

"That's what we do." Myungsu replies, confused. 

"No." Taewoon says, sitting up and gently dislodging Myungsu. He sits up and leans over Taewoon's shoulder, trying to see the phone. What he sees surprises him. 

"They want us to join them." He says, both interested and worried. 

"Steady work." Taewoon says, quietly. 

"I thought they had an architect." They're both architects, but they're thieves, too. 

Taewoon reads more of the email. "They did. She was … Oh, shit. She was terminated. Not by them. She'd been freelancing. Shit." He hands the phone to Myungsu. It's the autopsy report. Myungsu skims it and almost throws up. 

"At least they caught they guy who did it." He murmurs. 

"He's not the only one." Taewoon says, suddenly. He pulls Myungsu into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

A year earlier Myungsu had been shot in the arm. He still had the scar. Taewoon had kicked first, just in time to save their lives. They hadn't taken on a lot of jobs because of that. But now they were short on cash and less careful with their clients. 

"Maybe we should …" Myungsu says. He can feel Taewoon's fingers rubbing along the scar on his arm. He reaches up and covers Taewoon's hand with his own. 

"We know them, the team. We've worked with them before." Taewoon replies, thoughtfully. 

"Steady work, you said." Myungsu leans up and kisses Taewoon. 

"Good pay." Taewoon sets his phone down, wrapping both arms around Myungsu now. 

Myungsu rests his head against Taewoon's. "More people to have your back." 

"And we both wouldn't have to be under at the same time." Taewoon says, almost as an afterthought. When they first got into dreamsharing. they'd been part of a team. It hadn't lasted, but it was nice because they could alternate dreaming. Then they could dream together, alone, and it was special. They still shared, worked together, but they both knew they spent too much time under, together, leaving them vulnerable. 

"I think we should do it." Myungsu says. 

"What about …" Taewoon holds up the phone. 

"Cancel, or ask the new crew if they want to work with us." Myungsu suggests. 

Taewoon doesn't say anything for a long time, then starts tapping out an email on his phone. Myungsu reads it over his shoulder, making suggestions. And then Taewoon sends it. They get a reply a few minutes later. They were hired and, yes, the crew would help finish up the last of their clients. Taewoon contacts their appointments to inform them of the changes and then looks at Myungsu. 

"Things'll be better, from here on out." Taewoon says, hopefulness in his voice. 

"Yeah?" 

Taewoon grins a little. "Yeah." 

Myungsu crawls forward, kissing Taewoon, pushing him onto his back and then crawling over him. He settles on top of his boyfriend, watching him. 

"And if it doesn't work out?" 

"We'll survive." Taewoon replies. 

"We always have." Myungsu finishes the thought and then kisses Taewoon hard. They'd made it this far, they have no place to go but forward.


End file.
